


【谜语父子】情人节贺文

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: 贺文而已
Relationships: Edgar Nygma /Edward Nygma





	【谜语父子】情人节贺文

“你应该把我钉在墙上，埃德加。”谜语人挑起一边眉毛，不带一丝掩饰，赤裸裸的居高临下的目光毫无顾忌地望向自己的儿子，分不清他到底是在挑衅还是在勾引，亦或者两者皆有，“你这一生再也无法找到像我这样的蝴蝶。”  
被唤作埃德加的黑发少年只是沉默着笑了笑。  
他没有抬头，仿佛对父亲的话置若罔闻，手指继续灵活地在父亲的前胸上下翻飞，将那条染成紫色的丝绸领带安稳熨贴地打出规矩的结扣，让它贴好父亲那被吊袜带扯紧绷直紧贴肌肤的衬衫。父亲的喉结在说话时会在蜜窝里上下滑动。青筋和潮红会在硬挺的衬衫领子后若隐若现。如果用嘴唇宠爱一下，它们的主人就会发出更加潮湿温润百转千回的美妙声音。  
“你已经得到了我，却仍在向往我。我是什么？”  
埃德加这时已经快要把温莎结打好了，只差最后一步把领结推上去。他保持着扯住父亲领带的暧昧动作，张口欲说还休。  
这家伙……莫非他是……  
埃德加早就如条件反射一般想出了谜语的答案，但他却没有说出来。父亲的行为，总觉得似乎有些反常。这多年以来他们也对彼此进行了潜移默化的改造，埃德加得到了更符合他这个年龄的肆意，而谜语人也终于肯稍微降低身段和气氛和睦相处。至少，他做到了在儿子不想说话的时候不来对他反复纠缠。  
他问了两遍。在我默认“不想回答”的时候，问了两遍。他一定是有什么话想说，却又说不出口。  
…… …… 为什么，又想到了那个。 你真恶心。 谜语人看着儿子久久地握着领带，一动不动，一言不发。  
“不会吧，你连这个都猜不出来了？你可别吓我。”他嘴上这么说，但语气依旧是毫不掩饰的嘲讽，神气活现，“你被罗宾踢坏了脑子？还是被那个叫“欲望”的灌了迷魂汤？”  
少年抬起头来，与他对视。  
长长的睫毛，泪痣上眨动的眼睑。与他一模一样的眼睛颜色。眼白和黑眼珠两色泾渭分明。瞳孔深处像是在被无尽的思愁压迫着不得喘息，但仔细一看他眼中反射的所有事物，分明只有自己一人而已。右眼的义眼做工精致价格高昂，看不出一点点瑕疵异样。似乎是被那只完好的左眼传染了，本应是无机质的工业产品，最深处似乎也产生了厚重浓稠到化不开的，接近于黑暗一样的深重。  
谜语人不说话了。  
“想舔舔看吗，爸爸？”埃德加凑近了，感受父亲和自己的呼气越来越热，“我知道你在怀念什么。”  
这句话一箭双雕，既答出了谜语又回应了他的欲望。本不应在他们两人之间出现的肉欲又一次挺身而出，少年心满意足地看着父亲越来越红的脸颊，终于在他伸手准备推开自己时把手中冷落已久的领结慢慢推上去，推到它该有的位置去。  
“打好了。”少年说道，然后自觉地与父亲拉开距离。  
“你还记得你第一次打领带吗？还是我教的你。”  
原来他说的怀念，是怀念这个？  
“……是啊。”  
“没想到你现在都能给我打了。”  
“熟能生巧罢了。”  
“原来靠的是熟能生巧啊。”谜语人为了掩饰自己又一次轻笑道，“怪不得你永远也追不上我。”  
不是一看就会，而是经过反复的练习和复习，最后才掌握在手心。  
埃德加看看表，时间快要到了。但他被这个心口不一的老男人这么说心里到底还是咽不下这口气，于是他凑上去，轻舔了舔他的耳垂，又把它含在嘴里来回轻咬吸吮，代替了接吻。  
“哎你这是干什么？等等！” 虚假的游刃有余被轻易刺破，谜语人终于慌了神，说出的话语被越来越大声的喘息打断，他从未如此痛恨过自己被少年调教到这种程度的这副身体。  
（H scene） 腰前突然一冷，是少年在自己面前蹲下，扯开皮带扣。他的手指伸进了箍在大腿上的皮质吊袜带和皮肤间的缝隙里，轻轻抬起手指又抽出，心满意足的听着皮带抽打在肌肤上，“啪”的一声。  
他口腔的温热缓缓从前端传来，不慌不忙，深含笑意：“那就看你的身体什么时候才肯放我走喽，爸爸。”


End file.
